seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Rose Pirates
The Tendokyo Thirteen, officially named as the Tendokyo Thirteen Pirate Crew and simply known as The Thirteen, is a pirate crew that originated from East Blue, with members coming from various regions in the Tarasov's Universe and most of them coming from either the South Blue or the Grand Line. The group is currently led by two leaders, the universe's and formerly, One Fate's main protagonist Jonathan Arleigh and his adopted sister co-captain Johannah O' Malley. The group is named after Tendokyo, where the captain Jonathan was born, and after the number of members of the group when they entered the Grand Line. The group began sailing on their home sea in the East Blue aboard the Packet Boat, the Redrum Raiders' former auxillary ship. Before their entry to the South Blue, the newly recruited shipwright Kwaito III told the group to change their ship and decided to acquire his personal ship, The Unlucky. The crew had an immediate rise in fame and power until they were stopped through their defeat in the hands of Admiral Kaifeng, which began the three-year hiatus and timeskip where all the thirteen members trained in separate regions of the world for the sake of being stronger. After their reunion, the crew and their allies decided to create their third and current ship, the Steamboat Willie. Jonathan decided to formalize the Thirteen's alliance with their allies the Cowabunga Pirates, the House PIrates and the Redrum Raiders to form a four-party alliance called The Chaplaincy. All in all, the Thirteen has a total bounty of 1,700,000,000 as a result of their actions, making them a threat to the World Government and the World Army, especially to the Marines. Jolly Roger Unlike most pirate crews, the Jolly Roger of the Thirteen is somewhat inspired in design from the Sun Pirates. It is composed of a large, white sun above a purple background, which contains a purple crescent that seems to pierce through the white sun. The sun fills the need of a unique main figure that replaces the typical Jolly Roger appearance, which is the skulls and crossbones. It actually symbolizes the crew's origin and Jonathan's Pika Pika no Mi powers, as the sun is the natural source of light. Crew Members As mentioned earlier, the Tendokyo Thirteen is the first and only crew in the Tarasov's Universe so far to be lead by two captains, Jonathan Arleigh and Johannah O' Malley, despite having only 13 members and an affiliate who serves as their "permanent travelling companion". As captains, Johannah and Jonathan has the job to manage the recruitment, negotiation and business between the group and the outside world, either through their physical presence or through their chief negotiator and the crew's musician Salvador Blanco. The Thirteen is also considered to have the most diverse among the crews on a pirate crew in the Tarasov's Universe. Although many small-scale and even a few large-scale pirates of this generation copy the Straw Hat Pirates' original arrangement when they achieved the Pirate King status, the diversity in the Thirteen still stands out. The similarities seemed to be almost disappeared, except for the solid relationship among the crew's members as well as solidarity to fulfill their lifelong dreams and having respect to other's, which sums it up with all of the members having strong will. It was shown by the crew before the timeskip that none of them were knocked down by a burst of Haoshoku Haki, which faints any person who has a weak will. Almost all of the Thirteen's members have binomial names, similar to the Blackbeard Pirates. The only ones who do not have two names are Kwaito III and Brando. Most of the people in the outside world regard Kwaito's epithet as his first name, making him to be called as "Cowabunga Kwaito", as seen in his wanted posters. This makes Brando currently the only crew member to have only one word in his name. However, it was revealed after the timeskip that "Brando" is an alias, having the real name of Yuji Hayabusa. All of the Thirteen's members are relatively young, ranging from early 20's to mid-40's. Sachiko Oita is the youngest at 19 years after the timeskip, and the only teenage member of the crew, after Johannah turned 21 after the timeskip. Salvador Blanco is the oldest member of the Thirteen at age 46 after the timeskip. The members of the Thirteen also have members having birthdays each month, although they were not seen celebrating any. The two captains are the only members that are born in the same month and the same week, Jonathan being born on April 17th and Johannah being born on April 19th, just two days apart. However, Jonathan is older by three years than Johannah. Besides from that, all of the members are extremely tall and considered supertall humans, since their shortest member is 266 cm (8'8") tall. The crew has five devil fruit users: Jonathan, Johannah, Baghlah, Kagura and Yuji. The number of Haki users are the same, and these members who utilized Haki during the hiatus is called the Five Stars, which oftenly contains the Thirteen's top five fighters. Recruitment process Jonathan and Johannah usually begin on inviting his crewmates to join his crew, and almost all of the times they turned down the request join the crew. A situation arises in which a new member is required and then the expected turning down of requests, and followed by the rise of the "boss" antagonist. When they are saved from the character, these future members finally accept the request in joining. Kwaito and Baghlah are the exceptions. Kwaito immediately said yes when Jonathan joined the crew, despite being a captain of another crew, the Cowabunga Pirates. Kwaito told that the members of the group he will be alright and they will have a good future as allies with the Thirteen, which has shown close ties since the beginning of the story. Baghlah on the other hand, was asked by Johannah if he wants to sail the seas as a pirate. He immediately said yes, and joined the crew. Members: Note: *''Kaiser Slautern in associates list: Kaiser is not a member of the Thirteen. However as Jonathan's horse, he is affiliated with the group.'' Crew Strength Due to Jonathan and Johannah's practical and somewhat smart choice of members, the Thirteen has been proven to be a powerful group, despite being composed of only thirteen members. The Thirteen has been consistent in making a name of its own by defeating some of the once renowned powerful personalities in the Universe. More info coming soon... Professions and Capabilities The abilities of the crew members affect their assignment of profession. Bounty history Since One Fate was discontinued prematurely, no details can be given to these following actions as of now. Profiles |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships among members The new members' relationship with each other can be explained in a pyramid, with each level is a step to their development to being who they are now. A sneak peek for the new members As revealed by Johannah when she is writing for her diary during the hiatus, new members tend to have a feeling of a bit shy and formal once they entered the crew as they are new to the environment. Despite their new crewmates' words about feeling welcome in the crew, these newbies find hard knowing their place. It is until sometime that members feel contented about their safety and security with their fellow members. As these members are contented about their safety and security in the group, they tend to talk with fellow members and from their experiences andsharing their own, they learn more about each other more deeply. By that time they found their feeling of security and belongingness in the group, they start to reveal who they are and express themselves freely. Dreams All members have individual dreams they want to achieve in their journey as pirates. As they had achieved these goals of theirs, they can separate to their new life after this achievement. Jonathan once wanted to seek justice and revenge for the demise of his father Arleigh D. Shiraz. When he defeated the Right Wing and found out that his father is still alive after the incident thirteen years ago and finally reunited on his crew's reunion in Sabaody Archipelago after the three-year timeskip, he has been setting for a new goal to sail the whole world and continue his famly's heritage of love of exploring the world in his unique way, sharing a similarity of sharing this experience with his friends. He has expressed interest in obtaining One Piece and becoming the Pirate King, and have his crew to back him up. Johannah wants to find her definition of her life, especially her definition of freedom. She once found out that sailing the seas will be the easiest way to gain this freedom she wants to, starting her thirst and hunger for adventure. She seemed to be inspired by the previous Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy as she believes that being the Pirate King (or Queen in her case) has the greatest freedom for adventuring. As her adopted brother Jonathan is also an adventure-lover, the two team up along with the crew in obtaining this goal. Akagi's initial dream is to battle with his Marine father Vice Admiral Taisho Mitsuo. When his father immediately defeated him when the group is incognito while in South Blue, he gave up this dream and started dreaming to be the greatest swordsman by obtaining the world's greatest sword, the Tenno no Boshi. When he found out the current owner is alive, he becomes interested in fighting this man to obtain the sword. More info TBA... Changes After Three Years The three-year hiatus and timeskip has dealt a massive change in the crew. All of them discovered new techniques under their training. As they all returned to Sabaody Archipelago three years after their defeat from Admiral Kaifeng, the group seemed to have changed in terms of appearance, personality and abiities. The common similarity among the chages in the members is they all grew by at least an inch. Jonathan has grown drastically, now standing tall at 290 cm (9'6"), four inches taller than his former height before the timeskip. As he unlocked the hidden powers of his devil fruit, his hair color become indigo-blue, and his former brown eyes became blue as well. He also earned a trademark look, as he already wears blue or purple-themed outfits, such as wearing a grayish-blue shirt under a near-indigo jacket. His hair became longer and his bangs cover his left eye. He seems to master all the three kinds of Haki, and unlocked the hidden powers of the devil fruit, and finally unlocked the fruit's intangibility. He seemed to develop unmatched reflexes no one ever saw before the timeskip. He also developed the powers of anesthetics, although this does not support his devil fruit powers, but is powerful enough in removing his opponents out of consciousness. Despite these several changes to appearance and ability, his classical humorous and speedy characteristic seems not to change, as well as his solidarity to his dream. Johannah's body has matured further with a pronounced hourglass figure. Her hair grew a little longer, now halfway through her back. She also grew taller by 4 inches, similar to Jonathan, to 271 cm ("). She also gave up on wearing long outfits and started wearing short ones, starting to wear sleeveless shirts and short shorts. She also started wearing two pairs of glasses, one as reading glasses and the other as an accessory. She also developed a second mode for her Shuso Shuso no Mi, allowing her to evaporate the chemical she uses, and can be used together with Haki. She also developed immunity to poison as her element has a poisonous compound property as well. Taisho has grown much taller despite passing the age of puberty, growing by 5 inches, larger than the two captain's growth, to 301 cm (9'11"). As a result of being trained on a winter island, his once medium brown skin suddenly became white, his physique also developed, and his body became muscular, his usually unkempt hair became straight. However, he did not have any visible change in his outfits, still wearing a samurai gi. In terms of personality, he managed his loss of concentration, but still continued his loss of orientation as he still did not know the difference of left and right. In terms of abilities, he has become a more powerful swordsman and his sword was noted to be one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade sword, the finest swords in the world. Baghlah further matured in terms of physical appearance and personality. Like all the group's members, he also grew significatly taller, and his hair color became black. He also He has removed his former habit of modesty having his outfits covering most of his body, and started wearing regular t-shirts and shorts and sports a cap. He also managed to extend the limits of the powers of the Jurei Jurei no Mi, as he can manipulate the appearance of objects by 100 years and people by 15 years. Cheng, like all Tendokyo Thirteen members, grew taller by 3 inches to 288 cm (9'5"). He grows a slightly faint goatee and his body further matured. Besides from this, nothing changed from his appearance including his outfits. In his abilities, he managed to use natural oils such as fish oil in making explosives. He also uses an explosive type of Pop Greens called Sprout Seeds. He says he took inspiration from the Straw Hat member Usopp. He lost his former gun and is replaced by an experimental light submachine rifle which can fire more bullets at once. Kwaito, as a result of his age being long past adolescence, is the only member of the Thirteen to grow by an inch, the slowest in the crew. Nothing has changed in his appearance, except some minor changes in his muscles, being a bit larger than before. When he was reintroduced, he is wearing a green jacket and brown pants. He has lost his right hand in his training and replaced by a mechanical one which further supports his ability called Finger Fire. Sachiko's general appearance has further matured, as seen in her body and the outfits she wears. She has grown by 4 inches to 268 cm (8'6"). She tends to sleep less and enjoys reading pocket books and novels. Her sleepiness finally had a use, as she can also fight even when sleeping, something she learned in her training. Her knowledge about general medicine further extended when she learned physical therapy, allowing her to easily cure fellow members and allies which experience fatigue and injuries due to intense fighting. Along with Jonathan, she is conducting experiments on anesthetics and used them in battle as well. Momontaro has developed a muscular body from his old sumo-like body as he learned that he is able to move faster when he has less weight. Despite being the tallest member of the crew, he still kept growing taller to 410 cm (13'5"), still undisputedly taller than anybody else in the crew. His outfits changed from Japanese robes to casual t-shirts and pants. His knowledge of Fishman Karate widened and he has chosen Fishman Jujutsu as his signature style. Like the rest of the Five Stars, Momontaro managed to utilized Haki, and specialized in Kenbunshoku Haki. He also has some knowledge on the use of Busoshoku Haki. Alexander has changed a lot during his training in a Malenkov Family's facility in West Blue. He has removed his bangs despite from being longer, reaching his back similar to Johannah's. All of his guns have exponentially greater power than it was before, being able to match the best guns among the gunslingers in the world. One shot even from one of the guns can deal damage to two to four persons, something he had not achieved before. Kagura's body has matured further, having a nearly perfect hourglass figure. Her red hair became purer of the color than it was before. Her outfits became more of a lolita than a typical Japanese, earning her the epithet of "Gothic Assassin". She seems not to wear her hoodie she uses in assassination before the timeskip and replaced by a red coat. In terms of ability, she has unlocked more previously unknown tehniques of the Noro Noro no Mi. She can slow down time to a temporary stop lasting for a short time. She seems to master Rokushiki to a "ready for New World Level" mastery. She can use Rokushiki and the fruit's powers to move fast while attacking the slowed down opponent, multiplying the damage she can inflict. Salvador seems to give up his Mariachi-style clothing and started wearing outfits similar to those worn by the preppy subculture. In terms of his abilities, he managed to upgrade all of his weapons and these can even fit in a smaller storage. One of his newest additions is a foldable sword and a gun that can fit in the hole of his sleeve. Yuji had only a few developments in his appearance, and it seems that he after the timeskip is the same old Yuji they know before, only much taller. He learned to utilize more the powers of his devil fruit as he has finally gained the ability to dig underground tunnels. Besides that, he seems to be in personality more mature. Miscellaneous info Specific Numbers All members have a specific order in joining the group. Each number also has a favorite number. However, the latter numbers do not follow the pattern of the SBS in identifying the Straw Hats' numbers. *Jonathan Arleigh: 01, 04, 11 *Johannah O' Malley: 02, 19, 48 *Taisho Akagi: 03, 12 *Baghlah Abbas: 04, 14 *Cheng Du: 05 *Kwaito III: 06, 03 *Sachiko Oita: 07, 27 *Alexei Kalashnikov: 08 *Kagura Inazuma: 10 (ordinal and rei-to) *Francesco Piazzini: 11, 04 *Salvador Blanco: 12, 56 *Yuji Hayabusa: 13, 51 Specific Colors *Jonathan Arleigh: Purple, formerly blue *Johannah O' Malley: Red *Taisho Akagi: Dark purple *Baghlah Abbas: Yellow *Cheng Du: Orange *Kwaito III: Green *Sachiko Oita: Pink *Momontaro Akahata: Blue *Alexei Kalashnikov: Maroon *Kagura Inazuma: Black and white *Francesco Piazzini: Brown *Salvador Blanco: Olive Green *Yuji Hayabusa: Gray Favorite Food *Jonathan Arleigh: Anything... (He says Cheng's paellas are the best.) *Johannah O' Malley: Any fruit and vegetable *Taisho Akagi: Onigiri, seafood and sea king meat *Baghlah Abbas: Shish kebab and hummus *Cheng Du: Peking duck and noodles *Kwaito III: Barbecue *Sachiko Oita: Sweets and hamburgers *Momonaro Akahata: Sashimi and seaweed *Alexei Kalashnikov: Anything that has soup *Kagura Inazuma: Cakes *Francesco Piazzini: Pizza and sandwiches *Salvador Blanco: Rice, corn and lamb meat *Yuji Hayabusa: Bulgogi, rice cakes and kimchi Nationality *Jonathan Arleigh: Argentine *Johannah O' Malley: Irish *Taisho Akagi: Japanese *Baghlah Abbas: Arab *Cheng Du: Chinese *Kwaito III: Kenyan *Sachiko Oita: New Zealander *Momontaro Akahata: Mongolian *Alexei Kalashnikov: Russian *Kagura Inazuma: German *Francesco Piazzini: Italian *Salvador Blanco: Mexican *Yuji Hayabusa: Korean Sea of Origin *Jonathan Arleigh: White Sea, East Blue *Johannah O' Malley: East Blue *Taisho Akagi: South Blue *Baghlah Abbas: East Blue *Cheng Du: West Blue *Kwaito III: East Blue *Sachiko Oita: South Blue *Momontaro Akahata: Grand Line (Fishman Island) *Alexei Kalashnikov: North Blue *Kagura Inazuma: South Blue *Francesco Piazzini: South Blue *Salvador Blanco: Grand Line (New World) *Yuji Hayabusa: Grand Line (Paradise) Trivia *Despite having a long journey in South Blue, the Thirteen did not have an official name until they came to the Grand Line. *Besides their allies and the Marine Buster Call ships, this is the only group that commissions steamships as their main ship. Related articles *Jonathan Arleigh *Johannah O' Malley *Redrum Island *The Chaplaincy Club *House Pirates *Redrum Raiders *Cowabunga Pirates External links *Tendokyu- Shakugan no Shana wiki article on the crew's namesake Category:XxRaderzxx Category:Pirate Crew Category:Tendokyo Thirteen